Daddy Will Take You There
by ricewithwater
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been married at the age of 18 for two months now. Sakura later on dies giving birth to their daughter and first child. Will Sasuke grow to love his daughter or despise her for taking away the life of his beloved wife? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been married for 2 months now. On the 14th of February, Sakura dies from giving birth to her and Sasuke's first child. Sakura asked Sasuke to promise her that he will always love and take care of their daughter, will he be able to fulfill her promise or no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this FanFic, except for the ones that I made up!**

**A/N: in this story, Sakura will only be in the first couple chapters! Maybe later on, I will put her back on for flashbacks and other things! If you want to read stories with Sakura, read my story: Don't Play With My Heart. **

**If you have already read the story, I will still continue it! I won't give up on it!**

-----

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the front porch of the Uchiha mansion waiting for his wife, Sakura to get home from the hospital. Yes, the two of them have been married for two months now, and they were both still only 18. So were their friends, Ino and Shikamaru; Naruto and Hinata; Neji and Ten-Ten.

Sasuke looked up at the sounds of light familiar footsteps heading his direction. He looked up to be staring into big and beautiful emerald orbs that looked down on him with love.

"Sakura, welcome home." He greeted her. She gave him a smile and nod then she gave him a quick kiss before going inside to prepare dinner.

The two of them sat down eating their dinner quietly discussing about what they did that day.

After dinner the two of them took their turn of showers and got ready for bed.

"Sasuke… I want a baby." She whispered to him from across the table. Sasuke looked up at his wife with a worried face that she might be sick, since she never brought this up before.

"Ino and Shikamaru are having a baby on the way, Neji and Ten-Ten already has two kids and Naruto and Hinata already has one, but we don't have any. I think it's kind of weird since we've been together for two months now and still no child." She continued.

"I really want a baby, but not one to revive the clan." She added quietly to what she said before.

Sasuke smirked at what she had said. He never thought that a time like this would come, but ever since he married Sakura, he began to not care about reviving the Uchiha clan, but he wanted to live the rest of his life with her. He never thought that the skinny useless little girl from back then would be able to offer him so much love, to even melt his ice cold heart to make him feel the way he did now.

"Sakura, if you really do want to have a child, I'll be glad to give you one. Especially since were starting at the beginning: the fun part." Sasuke said seductively trailing a finger up her thigh.

Sakura looked at him with a raised brow signaling that she didn't understand what he meant.

Sasuke smirked at her once more and pushed her down on the bed. He moved his lips down slower to her and claimed her lips with his own.

**(A/N: I'm not going to give details! I'm sure that you all already know what's going to happen!)**

After their session on making a _baby, _Sasuke laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

He turned around to look beside him to see the beautiful angel that he had married and has changed him in so many different ways. He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before sleep took him in also.

'_We're together… at last.'_

-----

**A/N: so, so? What did you think? Is it good or not? And I'm not so sure why I decided to call it Daddy Will Take You There. LOL, it just sounds nice I guess. **

**Anyways, about my story Don't Play With My Heart, I haven't completed it yet and I haven't given up either! Just to let you know if you are wondering or thinking that I did!**


	2. Author's Note

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm actually kind of having problems with this story. I don't really like what the reviews say… but anyways, I'm planning on deleting this story soon!**

**I'm trying to hold a vote here to see if anyone would like me to continue on with this story or not!**

**Ok, this is all I have to say! Please read my other stories!**

**-Far Away (ONESHOT)**

**-Don't Play With My Heart **


	3. Dream Come True

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Chapter Two: Dream Come True**

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME TO CONTINUE MY STORY!**

-----

Sakura and Ino just came back from their long day of shopping in town. The two young women were planning a birthday for Ino's daughter, Akira. She was going to be turning 3 that day.

"So, Ino, how is it being a mother?" Sakura asked her friend as they made it into Ino's house.

"Oh, it's ok. Not too hard, but it is kind of when you husband is lazy like Shikamaru!" Ino said, with steam coming out of her ears. Sakura laughed at her best friend's action.

"Anyways, Sakura. When is _your _day going to come when you're going to be a mother too?" Ino asked. "I'm sure you and Sasuke-kun have already… you know…" Sakura blushed at her friend a vain popping up at the side of her head. "So, what did his body look like! Was it… you know… BIG!" Ino whispered the last part.

This time Sakura really lost it. She blushed madly, her vain getting bigger by the second, and the next thing you knew, Ino went flying out the roof of her house.

-----

**Time Skipped!**

Sakura and Ino were sitting together in the living room talking, since they already finished everything early. Too early, I should say. The marble cake that they finished mixing was in the oven being baked, it just soon needed to be decorated then they just needed to wait for everyone to come.

"So Ino, where's Akira?" Sakura asked looking around finally noticing that the little girl wasn't running around like she usually did.

"Oh, I made Shikamaru take her out. I didn't want her to be home, cause if she was, then it wouldn't be a surprise party anymore." Ino told her best friend.

Sakura nodded her head slowly while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh hey, are you hungry? I have some cheesecake in the fridge. I'll get us a piece." Ino got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Hearing what her best friend just told her, she felt her mouth began to water.

Ino came out of the kitchen carrying two plates with a slice of cheesecake on each. She set one of them in front of Sakura and held onto the other one as she sat on the couch again.

Sakura quickly grabbed the plate and began eating it in a fast pace, Ino staring at her best friend with a look that was covered in worriedness. **(A/N: I don't think that's a word. Oh, well.) **But Sakura soon set the plate down, loosing her appetite all of a sudden.

"Sakura, daijoubou?" Ino asked worried.

"I don't know." Sakura answered her friend. "All of a sudden, I feel like I just want to gobble it all up, but then I just lost my appetite. I don't know what's going on." Sakura said nervously.

Ino looked at her friend then looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"AHA! When was the last time you and Sasuke-kun… AHEM!... you know…" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed, "Um… about last week."

Ino stopped looking at the ceiling and beamed down on her best friend.

"OMFG SAKURA! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ino shouted loudly, scaring all the birds outside off.

Sakura blinked at her best friend, not knowing for sure if she should believe her or not.

Ino sighed at her friend's reaction, "I know you don't trust me Sakura. But this is the truth. I went through the same things too when I first found out that I was pregnant with Akira." Sakura nodded her head, finally believing her friend.

"Anyways, to know the truth we are going to have to make sure. To the master bedroom!" Ino shouted, pumping her fist high up in the air while Sakura sweat dropped at her friend.

Sakura trailed behind her friend slowly, thoughts flying all around her mind.

'_OMG! What if I am pregnant! How will I tell Sasuke-kun? Will he be happy or not?" _Sakura thought.

She soon snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud "TA-DAA!" coming from Ino. Sakura took a look around her surroundings, noticing the clothes that were thrown all over the place. She could tell that the mess was just caused by Ino.

"Ok, here you go! The bathroom's right there. I'll wait outside until you're done! Tell me when you're done so I can get to know too!" Ino said happily pointing to the doorway of the master bathroom.

Sakura nodded meekly and walked inside closing the door behind her.

-----

**Time Skipped (AGAIN!)**

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom showing Ino the pregnancy test.

Ino gasped and went wide-eyed, then screamed like she was mental, and repeated over and over to Sakura that she was pregnant.

Sakura stood frozen shocked at the news. She was so happy! She couldn't wait to tell Sasuke about the news that she just heard today.

'_I'm going to be a mother.' _Sakura thought dreamily. _'And Sasuke is going to be the father too. This really is a dream come true.'_

-----

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AND TELLING ME TO CONTINUE MY STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	4. The News Goes Out

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Ch. 3: The News Goes Out**

Sakura looked around at all the people who had made it to the party that she and Ino had prepared. Everyone seemed to be having fun; the one that had the most fun was of course Akira and Naruto.

She looked around again trying to find the person that she was looking for.

Sakura spotted Sasuke at the drink table, leaning against the wall next to the table with a cup of punch in his hand. Sakura walked slowly towards her husband who gave her a small smile when she approached him. She took a cup and carefully poured herself a drink, careful on not spilling the contents.

"So, you having fun?" she asked him, taking place next to him. He gave her his usual "Hn," and the two left it at that.

They looked at Naruto with an amused look. Naruto was being chased around the dance floor by Akira, his own son, Haru (age 4) and Neji and Ten-Ten's daughter Momo (age 5).

Naruto screamed around the place trying to escape the wraths of the children that were supposed to be great shinobis that were out to kill Naruto, the Ramen loving shinobi. Out of all the other uncles, Naruto, was the most loved by the kids. He was the only one that didn't care if he was rolling around in a puddle of mud or not with the kids laughing in his face.

Satoshi, Neji and Ten-Ten's 7 year old son stood next to his father looking at his sister chasing their uncle. Satoshi was just like his father in every way. He was the spitting image of his father, and if you got to know him well enough he would be hyper and talkative like his mother.

Soon all the adults had stopped to watch the kids play their little game with Naruto. Finally Naruto stopped and admitted defeat. But the children just wouldn't let him go that easily. They quickly did some made-up hand signs and said some made-up technique and Naruto fell backwards dying.

"YAY! WE DID IT! WE KILLED NARUTO, THE RAMEN LOVING SHINOBI!" the three kids shouted happily, jumping and down with glee.

Naruto sat up rubbing the back of his head, laughing and grinning that oh, so familiar grin.

-----

Before it was time to leave, Ino stood up and gave off a loud cough to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! We have an important announcement that needs to be made!" Ino shouted to the audience before her.

Sakura fidgeted next to Sasuke when Ino had began her so-called speech.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, tell everyone the news will ya!" Ino shouted happily.

Sakura blushed ten shades of pink and red as she stuttered on where to start.

"Um… um… I-I'm…" Sakura paused there and looked up at Ino for help. Ino just kept that smile on her face and gave a thumbs up sign at her best friend in reassurance.

Sakura sighed and took in deep breath before she blurted it out. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Everyone looked at Sakura at hearing the sudden news. Everyone stayed quiet for a while. Then like always, being the Naruto that we all know so well was the first to speak.

"OMG, SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU AND THE TEME!" Naruto announced out loud with joy. He stomped up to Sasuke and slapped Sasuke on the back.

'WAY TO GO TEME! I'M SO PROUD OF YA! AND JUST WHEN I BEGAN TO THINK THAT YOUR BALLS GOT CUT OFF, SINCE SAKURA-CHAN NEVER GOT PREGNANT!" Naruto said still slapping Sasuke's back.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets when Sasuke tipped over from the slapping on his back. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed frightened. He grabbed Sasuke and placed him back to sit back on his chair.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto waved his hands wildly in front of Sasuke's face. He still made no motion of movements or anything.

Everyone stared at the frozen Sasuke, and watched with amusement as Naruto tried different ways of bringing Sasuke back down to earth.

Naruto finally lost patience of trying to revive the unconscious Sasuke. He punched Sasuke in the face which sent him flying into the wall of the living room where everyone crouded.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side as he _finally _regained conscious and rubbed his head hard from Naruto's punch.

"Naruto no BAKA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

Naruto gave off a sigh of relief and started laughing than everyone joined in. Except for a pissed off Sasuke who was being laughed at, and a worried Sakura who was beside him.

"Sasuke-kun, daijoubou?" she asked him in a worried tone. Sasuke nodded his head and looked up into Sakura's angelic face that gave him a soft and warm smile of relief. She always gave him that smile whenever he was injured and she asked him if he was ok. He knew that no matter where he was away from her, there would always be those loving smiles back home waiting for him. So he always did his best to remain alive to come back to her.

Then Sasuke quickly remembered what she had announced before he went dead to the world. "Sakura… what you said… was that true?" he asked her in a hopeful voice.

Sakura gave him another one of her warm smiles and nodded. He gave her a joyful smile and pulled her angelic face closer to his in a loving kiss.

Their friends stopped laughing and looked at the couple with smiling and happy faces. They knew that out of everyone in the world, there would be no one that would love each other as much as Sasuke and Sakura.


	5. SURPRISE!

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Chapter Four: SURPRISE!**

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the lonely streets of Konoha, on their way back home to the Uchiha Mansion.

The two of them didn't talk at all, for Sasuke it was a kind of unusual since his wife would always be chattering away about something. Back then, it would annoy him to death, but the more she grew onto him, the more he felt himself begin to love her back and to enjoy listening to her bickering. Although he had to admit, it still annoyed him sometime.

Not being able to bare the dying silence no more, Sasuke decided to break it. "Sakura, daijoubou?" Sasuke asked his wife. She looked up at him and gave him her loving and warm smile. "Hai, I'm ok." With that said Sasuke nodded his head and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura blushed at the sudden movement that Sasuke gave her. Sure they've been married for nearly three months now and have been dating for three years, but it still felt weird for him to do that to her. But every time he would do that, she just couldn't help but to smile and cuddle closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth and for him to never let her go.

The couple arrived at the Uchiha Mansion a short moment later.

They headed towards their room and did their nightly routine of getting ready for bed.

"Sakura, you were worried about how I would react, weren't you?" Sasuke asked his wife when they crawled into their king sized bed.

Sakura, who sat next to him, shook her head no. Her husband smirked at her, knowing that she was lying.

"As always, you still suck at lying." He chuckled and looked at the blushing pink haired beauty next to him. He pulled her down to his chest and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then a loving and passionate one on her luscious pink lips.

A couple moments later the two of them pulled apart, panting and breathing hard.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura as she cuddled closer to his masculine chest, burying her face in them. He stroked her soft silky pink hair and took in her vanilla scent, and the sakura blossom smell of her shampoo.

"Sakura, what do you think they baby would be, a boy or girl?" Sasuke asked her while stroking her hair.

Sakura unburied her face from his chest and shrugged at him. "I'm not so sure, and I don't really care. As long as it's your child than I'm as happy as ever, and nothing in this world can ever change that." She told him with her smile. Sasuke returned her smile and kissed her forehead. "What about you, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "If it's a girl, I'll protect her from all the crazy boys and their stupid hormones when she's 15. And if the baby turns out to be a boy, then I'll teach him how to be a great shinobi, and do the things for him that I was never able to have from my father and brother." Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother, Itachi's name.

Sure, Sasuke has defeated and killed him some time ago, but there was still that hatred that he had for his brother that just won't leave him. But with Sakura by his side, he's able to live without thinking about all those bad times, 'cause whenever he's with her, there seems to be nothing in his world but her.

Sakura cuddled closer to him and gave him a hug, "Don't worry; it doesn't matter if our child is to be a boy or girl. I know for sure that they'll love and accept their father for everything he is. And I know for sure, that they'll be happy to have you, Uchiha Sasuke as their father."

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. He loved her a lot. It would be so hard, if someday one of them will have to leave each other behind. Just thinking about it, made Sasuke tighten his hold on her, afraid of losing her forever to have him face the world by himself that will turn into a cruel place without him having his angel by his side.

The married couple soon fell asleep later within each other's arms.

-----

**9 months later**

"SURPRISE!" a startled Sakura nearly screamed when she opened the door to the Uchiha Mansion with Sasuke behind her who smirked.

"Ino! What are you all doing here?" Sakura asked stepping inside.

"Baby shower, duh!" Ino told her giving her a look that read: "Is it me or are you that stupid?"

Sakura laughed a nervous laugh and sweat dropped at her sudden stupidity.

Uchiha Sakura was now 8 months pregnant. She and Sasuke had just come back from a check up with Tsunade on the baby.

When she was around 5 months pregnant, they found out that it was a baby girl. It was also said that the baby was to be due somewhere around the 14th of February, but they weren't exactly sure yet. Right now it was the beginning of February, so Sakura was to be due soon. **(A/N: I'm not sure if I'm using the right words here!)**

Sakura sat down at the couch that was in their living room. She looked at the gifts that were wrapped in girly baby colors that piled up neatly on the glass coffee table.

"Um… Sasuke-kun? Can you help me choose which one to open first?" she asked her husband sweetly as he took a seat next to her.

"How about the dobe's?" Sasuke suggested smirking in Naruto's direction. Which Naruto returned by giving Sasuke his goofy glare.

Sakura laughed and reached out for a gift that was wrapped in a pretty light blue wrapping. She opened it carefully and opened the box that was wrapped.

Inside was a kawaii baby pink summer dress for newborns that came along with a little white and pink head band with a little kawaii bow.

Sakura had a feeling that it was Hinata who chose the clothes and not Naruto, but she still added Naruto's name when she thanked his wife.

After opening the gifts, all of them sat down at talked about things that had been going on in their lives. Well, not exactly all of them. The guys went to a different room as the girls stayed inside the living room to talk about girl stuff that the guys weren't interested in.

After long hours of catching up on old friendships, the gang left leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in their gigantic house.

"It was nice being able to talk to them again. Being pregnant made it harder for me to be with my friends with all those mood swings and stuff. I hope I didn't get annoying." She whispered to Sasuke as they crawled into bed that night.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her before telling her no.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms as they dreamed of the new family member that was going to soon be coming their way.

-----

**A/N: I'm sorry but it might be longer for me to update now! My dad forbids me on using the computer now after the pictures on their trip to CA got deleted. He says that it's me since I was fooling around with it. Which I think it was also me, but I don't know how they got deleted 'cause I know I didn't delete them.**

**WHY, OH WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH!**

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Goodbye, Sasuke

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye, Sasuke…**

Uchiha Sasuke awoke from his peaceful slumber when he heard a pained cry come out of his wife's mouth. He turned quickly to her and took notice that the bed was wet.

"Sakura, Sakura!" he shouted to her. Her face was contorted in pain as she just screamed louder as the seconds past.

Sasuke in a panic scooped his wife up in his arms and rushed to the hospital.

-----

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she was laid down gently upon the hospital bed. The pain grew worse and worse for her at the passing time.

BOOM! Sasuke turned to the sound of the door, it was Tsunade.

She quickly rushed to Sakura's side and began ordering the doctors and nurses on what to do. She could tell that the baby was going to be coming at any time now. When Sakura gave off another painful scream, right then and there she knew that the baby was ready.

"Sasuke! Give her your hand to hold!" Tsunade shouted at him. He looked at her for a few seconds then gave his right hand to his wife who quickly took and held onto to it for dear life.

"Sakura, push!" Tsunade ordered her. Sakura took a deep breath and began to push with all her strength. She held onto Sasuke's hand tighter each time she had trouble on pushing.

Sasuke thought that his hadnwas going to break soon. But didn't dare pay attention to it. He knew that right now what his wife was doing was even more painful.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! I can't do it! I can't!" Sakura cried out at him.

Sasuke put a reassuring hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat away, and moved the pink tresses that were covering her angelic face.

"Sakura, I believe in you. You can do it." He told her in a soft tone. She nodded her head and began to push once again.

Sakura gave off an ear splitting scream and the baby was out.

Sasuke could hear the soft wailing of the baby as it was swept up and got its umbilical cord cut off. He watched as they took his child into another room to get it cleaned and to make sure that it was healthy.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san's bleeding to bad! What should we do!" one nurse told Tsunade in panic stricken voice.

"Do whatever you can to save her!" she shouted back. The nurse nodded her head and went to tell the doctors and prepared the equipments needed.

"S-sasuke… I-I… love you…" Sakura told her husband in a loving but weak voice. She had tears that were coming out of her beautiful jade orbs.

Sasuke brought her hands up to his face and kissed them then gave her a nod. She gave him a weak and small smile.

"P-promise me… t-that you will… take care of her, and love her. N-no matter what…" she pleaded to him in her weak voice. Sasuke nodded his head once again, this time tears coming from his eyes.

He didn't like the way his cherry blossom was talking to him. It was like she knew that she wasn't going to make it alive through all this.

"Do you… promise me?" she asked him, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yes, I promise you…" he kissed her hands again.

"I-I… I love you. Never forget that… Sasuke. P-please fulfill my last wish for me."

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke told her in his quiet and loving voice that was only used and meant for her, and her only.

Sakura gave him one weak and final smile before her head fell off to the side of the bed and her hands went limp within his loving grasp.

"Sasuke, you have to get out of here now! Let us nurses and doctors do the rest!" Tsunade shouted at Sasuke to leave the delivery room.

After some punching senses into the youngest Uchiha, Tsunade managed to finally get him to leave the room.

-----

Sasuke sat down on the bench outside with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Sasuke-teme!" he looked up to find a worried Naruto and Hinata. The two of them rushed to his sides and asked him where Sakura was.

Sasuke looked at the door of the delivery room telling them that she was inside.

Naruto took a good look at his best friend's face. His eyes seemed to be red and swollen from crying, and his face was kind of beaten up. It seemed as if after Tsunade punched some senses into him, he did the same thing to him after being alone in the quiet hallway.

The three looked up when they heard the door open quietly and footsteps coming towards them.

"Sasuke… Naruto, Hinata… I-… I'm so sorry…" she told them her head hanging low.

The moment she finished her sentence, the bed where Sakura was on came rolling out of the room. Her body was covered in a white cloth as they rolled the bed into another room.

Sasuke's gaze followed his wife as she was taken away from him. At first he couldn't believe it. He thought that it was all just a joke the Tsunade and his cherry blossom had planned. He thought that as soon as the bed was rolled out, Sakura would jump out of the bed and into his arms yelling "SURPRISE!" and giving him her loving and warm smile.

But now he knew that it wasn't a joke. The arm of his beloved cherry blossom was hanging off one side of the bed. He knew that it was her, 'cause on her slim wrist was the cherry blossom bracelet that he had given her for her birthday.

Naruto and Hinata had the same faces plastered on them. Their gazes following and never leaving the place where the body of Sakura had just been.

Just then Ino and Shikamaru came running down the hallway.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled happily at the raven haired man. She was waving her arm up in the air, but quickly brought it down when she saw their long faces.

Ino stopped where she was in the hallway breathing heavily. "Minna… wh-where's Sakura?" she asked in a scared tone.

Naruto looked away from her not wanting to meet her gaze. Hinata had her hand up on her chest and looked down with watery eyes. And Sasuke sat on the bench with his head hanging low and not talking or moving.

"NO!" Ino shouted as she broke down and fell on her knees with her hand covering the place where her heart is. "Sakura! You just can't leave like this! You can't!" she shouted breaking down.

She rushed into the room where they had taken Sakura and rushed to her side. When she came in, she thought that it wasn't her best friend/rival but someone else. But when she noticed the soft pink tresses spill out from underneath the white cloth, she knew that it wasn't a lie.

She broke down once more clutching onto the limp hand of her once best friend.

Neji and Ten-Ten and all their other friends rushed into the room. They all saw the body of the cherry blossom that they all knew and loved so much. The girls broke down at the site that was pictured before them while the men looked away not wanting to face the truth.

-----

**A/N: ok! I finally updated again! **

**PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:D**


	7. Suki Beloved

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Chapter Six: Suki – Beloved**

Sasuke lay in his bed with his arm draped over his forehead. He had just gotten home from the hospital and he didn't feel to well. He didn't know exactly what to feel either. Whether be to be happy about his first child or to be disappointed about the death of his beloved wife.

Sasuke gave off a sigh when he still couldn't come up with a suggestion.

He took his mind off the subject and thought back on when he first saw his daughter.

**Flashback**

Sasuke sat on the bench quietly, his face still buried within his hands. Right now he just wanted to be alone, he was afraid to face the future without his cherry blossom by his side.

The gang heard footsteps as someone approached them. They all looked up-excluding Sasuke- to find Tsunade approach them with a small bundle in her arms.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called his name softly as she slowly approached him. She bent down slightly till she was eye level to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down curiously at the bundle in her arms. It was a little baby girl. They didn't have to tell him whose it was. He knew it already, it his and Sakura's child.

"You still have to name the baby you know." she told him quietly.

Everyone else that was there gathered around the two and looked down on the baby. Somehow it was like it could feel their presence since she opened up her small little eyes to look up at them.

Everyone noticed that she had her mother's beautiful emerald orbs and her father's beautiful raven hair.

The girls looked down at it lovingly and looked as if they were about to cry. To everyone else they felt the same. It was so hard to look down at the baby's huge and innocent jade orbs that reminded them so much of her mother who had just left them all behind.

Sasuke looked at all his friends who looked at the baby with so much love. Heck even Neji's looks softened upon looking down on the baby.

"Suki," everyone turned to look at Sasuke whose gaze was fixed on the marble floor once more.

"Suki," he repeated.

"Suki?" the gang repeated after him.

"Her name…"

The group looked at him expectantly urging him to continue.

"…Will be Suki." He finished. They all froze for a bit then smiles soon spread across their faces.

They all knew why he had decided to name the child Suki. It meant beloved. And it was true; already the child had touched all their hearts so deeply.

For a bit everything remained quiet then the girls began yelling at each other about who would get to hold the baby first.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!"

"NO! I DESEREVE TO GO FIRST!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! SAKURA WAS MY BEST FRIEND! SO I SHOULD BE THE FIRST ONE TO HOLD HER FIRST BORN CHILD!"

The guys looked at them and sweat dropped. Even Sasuke stopped paying attention to the ground to look at the scene that was portrayed before him.

Tsunade just stood there and watched for a while. Soon she got annoyed by it and a vein popped up at the side of her head.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" she shouted at the girls. When she bursted out loud, Shizune who had rushed to the scene of the shouting grabbed the baby before it fell and hit the ground.

She gave off a sigh of relief when the baby let out a small and cute laugh.

The three girls quieted down at the Hokage's sudden outburst.

"Good, now that everyone is quiet. Since Sasuke is the father, _he _shall be the one to hold the baby. Not any of you. And maybe afterwards he'll let some of you hold the baby. Understand?" everyone nodded their heads quickly.

Shizune approached the youngest Uchiha with caution. She handed the baby towards him in a nervous way.

At first Sasuke hesitated on the thought of holding his first child. But when he remembered Sakura's last wish he held out his arms an let Shizune place the small infant within her father's arms.

'Sakura, I promised you that I will grant you your last wish. And I will keep it.' Sasuke thought as he held onto the angel in his arms. At the thought of Sakura's last wish, Sasuke's grip on his child tightened but it wasn't too tight to hurt her either.

He looked down at the child that was his and his heir for the Uchiha clan. Innocent emerald orbs stared into onyx ones that were now filled with love. Suki, the baby let out a little laugh as she looked up into her father's face.

Naruto noticed that at the little noise that his niece made, a small unnoticeable smile crept upon his best friends face.

'Sakura-chan, wherever you are, I hope that you're happy and will be happy. And don't worry, I, Uzumaki Naruto will never let anything bad happen to Suki-chan! And Sakura-chan… I miss you already…' Naruto thought as he looked at his best friend.

That very day was the ending of a beautiful love life, and also the beginning of a new life…

-----

**A/N: YAY! This is going to be the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**LOL! I'm just kidding; it's not the end _yet_. I still have to tell of Sasuke's new life with his daughter, Uchiha Suki:D**


	8. Happy 6th Birthday, Suki!

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**Chapter Seven: Happy 6th Birthday, Suki!**

**A/N: EEPS! Sorry that it took so long for me to update! And um… this might be another short chapter. Depends on how much daydreaming that I got done, but I have a feeling its going to be short because of school and all. SIGHS**

**6 years later**

"Suki! Hurry up you'll be late!" 22 year old Sasuke shouted up the stairs to his now 5 year old daughter (turning 6 that day).

"Daddy! I'm not going to come out wearing this stupid dress!" Suki yelled back down to her father.

"C'mon already. Don't say that you don't want to wear that dress when your Aunt Ino and Hinata and Ten-Ten bought that dress with their own money." Sasuke called out to her as he walked up the stairs and turned a left down the hallway to her room.

Inside the room standing in front of the mirror was a pouting 5 year old with raven hair and glistening emerald eyes.

'_Kawaii… she looks so much like you… Sakura.' _Sasuke told his wife in his mind hoping that she'll be able to hear and see what was going on in the life of their first born child.

"You look kawaii." He told her quietly as he approached his daughter and put a hand on her small shoulder.

Suki looked down at her shoulder where her father's hand rest upon. She stared at it for a while then she started to tear up.

Sasuke cringed at the site of his daughter crying. He hated it, when she cried she looked and reminded him so much of his beloved Sakura.

"Daddy… what will… mommy do if she was here too…?" Suki quietly and softly asked her father as she sniffled out her words.

Once again Sasuke cringed. It hurt him so bad how much his daughter wanted a mother, but he knew deep down that she was like him. Although she's never known or met Sakura, Sakura was her only mother and that was the only one that she wanted to be her mother.

"I'm sure your mother would want you to wear that dress to your birthday party too. She'll tell you that you're beautiful… and none of it will be a lie." He told her and gave her small shoulders a gently squeeze for reassurance.

Immediately her face beamed and a beautiful smile-similar of her mother's-was plastered upon her face.

-----

Sasuke and Suki walked out the gates of the Uchiha mansion hand-in-hand and walked down the busy streets of Konoha to get to the park where Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten had picked to do Suki's birthday party.

Even now, Sasuke was still popular with the ladies as ever.

Wherever they went there would always be a girl there to stop Sasuke and attach herself onto him like a magnet.

And being the good daughter that she was, Suki, each time would snarl her teeth and bite the women's' hands until they screamed in pain and ran off from which ever brothel they came from.

And each time, Sasuke would look down at his daughter and give her a smirk as she smiled and laughed at the running backs of all the females that had tried to grasp his attention.

"Teme! Suki-chan!" Sasuke and Suki turned their heads toward the source that had called their name. Of course they didn't really have to look since everyone in Konoha knew who's voice that belonged to. Yeah, who could ever forget that loud, annoying, and obnoxious voice?

"Naruto-ji-san!" Suki shouted happily as she ran towards her favorite uncle's awaiting arms. Unlike her father too, she was the childish type liker her mother.

"Oof!" Naruto said as he was tackled down to the ground by his favorite niece.

"Suki-chan, what have the teme been feeding you? You're so fat now! Did you know that you gained some weight? You almost squished me to death there, dattebayo!" Naruto asked her. She looked up at him, near the verge of tears.

"Ah, ah! I was just kidding, Suki-chan! You're not fat! Naruto-ji-san was just goofing around with his f_avorite_ niece!" Naruto explained to her while at the same time flailing his arms wildly to let her know.

Suki suddenly brightened up when hearing that she was his favorite niece. It was something he said that would always make her happy. "Aishiteru, Naruto-ji-san!" she shouted happily as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and laughed.

The other kids and adults looked at them and smiled, while some-like Kiba-bursted out laughing. It was so hard to see Naruto, Konoha's most troubled shinobi to be such a good person to make a little kid love him so much.

Sasuke looked at his daughter who was still hugging and laughing while clutching onto his best friend.

"Alright you two. Stop goofing around and gather around the table. We're about to start now." Hinata said as she approached her husband and niece.

Sasuke walked up to them and kneeled down as his daughter climbed her way up onto his strong arms.

Sasuke walked over to the picnic table. He set Suki down in the middle where everyone surrounded her: the birthday girl.

He watched her closely as she laughed and covered her laughing face with her small hands. It was her way of showing that she was embarrassed.

After they were done singing, Suki looked down at the pink frosted cake that was set out before her. "Come on Suki-chan, make a wish." Sasuke told his daughter.

Suki looked up at her father for a while then looked back down at the cake. She stopped and gave her thoughtful look before leaning forward and blew out the candles.

After blowing out the candle, everyone gave off loud shouts of happiness and all clammed around Suki, who was desperately trying to escape them.

"Minna! Settle down now!" Ino said as she tried to calm them down. But none of them seemed to listen to her. I don't think they even heard her. She gave them a couple more seconds to see if they'll settle down but they didn't.

"I SAID BE QUIET OR YOU WON'T GET ANY CAKE!" she shouted out to all of them.

'_Good, that got them to SHUT UP!' _Ino thought as she set her hands on her hips and smiled back at them with satisfaction.

"OK! If you want cake then come and line up! _AND…! _The birthday girl gets the first slice!" Ino shouted to them all. She smiled once again as they all covered up their ears. This time it meant that they had all heard her, loud and clear.

After everyone had finished eating, the women cleaned up after their messes while to men had their men-to-men chats, and the kids were all roaming around and laughing.

Sasuke took his time to watch his daughter who was sitting down with the other girls and were all laughing happily. Next to them was the group of boys. From Sasuke's point of view, it looked as if Satoshi (Neji and Ten-Ten's oldest son) was trying hard not to look at Suki. Although he was 12 and Suki was still only 6, it still seemed like he had a little crush on Sasuke's little girl.

Sasuke smirked once he noticed that Suki had blushed after Momo (Neji and Ten-Ten's youngest child) had whispered something into her ear.

'_Sakura, can you see this? Can you see us here? And all the people who you left behind? We all miss you so much. Our little girl's growing up. And she's so beautiful… just like you… her mother…' _Sasuke thought as he kept smiling at the scene before him.

God, how he still missed Sakura so much. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night from having a bad dream. But unlike back then, there was no one who woke up next to him and would hold and hug him to comfort him until he could fall asleep again.

He still loved her, he always had, and he always will. But even if she was no longer here, she was still alive in his heart, she was the reason that his heart was still beating. The reason why he's still breathing. The reason why he was able to see the world in a different way. She was gone, but there was something special that she had left behind for him to remember, and for him to hold onto. Something that was proof, of the love that they had, the joy that they shared, and the marriage that they had. And that special thing was… Suki.

-----

**A/N: YAY! I UPDATED AGAIN! I'm SOO HAPPY!**

**Hehehe… I typed this story like 3 weeks ago but I never got the chance to finish typing it. So please forgive! Well… this is all I have to say!**

**PLEASE R&R:D**


	9. Author's Note 2

**Daddy Will Take You There**

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time now! But the problem is that I have too much school work that needs to be done, so it's slowing my mind down for more updates. So please be patient with me! **


End file.
